


Apple and Cinnamon

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Universe, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance and Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack y Genesis sostienen una extraña relación de aprecio y odio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Zack, esta es una misión de alto riesgo y suma importancia – comenzó a decir el hombre de la gran espada con su ya característico tono autoritario – por lo que no consideraré ningún fallo… ¿Me estás poniendo atención? –

\- Sí, sí, por supuesto – contestó prácticamente ignorándolo.

Desde unos arbustos maestro y alumno se encontraban espiando la base militar de Wutai.

\- Quizás no debí traerte – comentó con una mano en el mentón – Aún eres muy joven para participar en una guerra –

\- Vamos, hombre-de-poca-fe, ¿en verdad dudas de mis grandiosas habilidades? – preguntó con un aire altivo y guasón en el rostro.

-… ¿Debo contestar eso? – respondió con mofa.

\- ¡No me hagas esto, Angeal! – protestó con el seño fruncido – ¡Sabes perfectamente que puedo con esta misión! –

\- Si sigues gritando nos descubrirán – dijo tranquilo. Echó un último vistazo a las tropas enemigas y se aseguró de si era el momento preciso para atacar – Prepárate. Ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer: acaba con todos los enemigos que puedas. Recuerda que las bombas que la unidad B plantará se activarán a las doce –

\- Apenas son las once – viendo la hora en su celular – No te preocupes, tendré tiempo de sobra para salir – dijo restándole importancia a la situación.

\- ¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo? –

\- ¡Claro! Confía en mí. Sólo observa – dicho esto dio un saltó fuera de los arbustos – Será pan comido – dijo para sí con una sonrisa confiada.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

\- ¿Cómo va todo, Zack? – preguntó Angeal.

\- Todo marcha según lo planeado – contestó mientras que con una mano sostenía su celular y con la otra la espada con la que se defendía.

\- ¿Has tenido problemas? –

\- ¡Ninguno! Es más fácil de lo que creí – dio un último golpe a su oponente y pasó a luchar con otro.

\- De acuerdo. Llamaré más tarde. Me parece que por ahora estás ocupado – dijo al escuchar el choque de las espadas.

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! – Zack repentinamente dio un grito tan fuerte que Angeal tuvo que alejarse el teléfono del oído.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – alarmado.

\- ¡Encontré una moneda! – se agachó a recogerla y de paso esquivar una lanza – ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte! –

\- ¡Zack! ¿Quieres concentrarte? –

\- ¡Wow! ¡Es de diez gil! –

\- Zack…-

\- ¡Y brilla! –

\- No tiene caso – murmuró estampándose una palma contra la frente – Como sea. Apresúrate – colgó.

Zack guardó el celular y la monada sin entender muy bien porqué Angeal se había enfadado. Sostuvo de nuevo el arma con ambas manos y acabó más rápido con los guerreros que le detenían el paso.

Continuó el recorrido eliminando fácilmente a los enemigos hasta que llegó a un punto donde dos gigantescas masas vivientes no le dejaban pasar: Anti-soldados.

\- Umm… Esos monstruos con mazos deben ser a los que se refería el director – comentó pensativo y recordando el reporté que leyó sobre ellos – ¡Ja! No importa. Nada puede detener al talentoso Zack – dijo tratando de autoconvencerse de que nada malo podría pasar.

Y unos cuántos minutos después Zack se encontraba mordiendo el polvo.

Había logrado vencer a un Anti-soldado, pero el que quedaba aprovechó para atacarlo por la retaguardia en un momento de distracción y fanfarroneo.

\- ¡Oh-oh! – exclamó al ver que su espada no había aguantado los mazazos y se partió a la mitad. Los nervios se hicieron presentes.

Derrotado, herido, y sin nada con qué defenderse… Al principio la misión parecía ser cosa fácil pero ahora todo estaba en su contra. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? De pronto recordó que no faltaba mucho para que las bombas se activaran.

\- Genial. Tiempo contado – dijo irritado.

Debía levantarse y escapar de ahí lo antes posible, sino acabaría explotando junto con toda la base y demás guerreros que siguieran dentro. Sin embargo estaba cansado y la salida bastante lejos. Además había otro problemita: el Anti-soldado lo tenía acorralado. Y, justo cuando pensaba que sería aplastado por su gigante mazo, una silueta llegó a su rescate, convirtiéndose en un cálido rayito de esperanza en aquella gélida noche.

Lo más seguro era que aquel ser caritativo se tratase de un SOLDADO de primera clase, o al menos eso se podía advertir por la maestría con la que derrotó al monstruo de una sola estocada.

Zack, impresionado, se puso en pie y corrió a agradecerle enseguida a su salvador.

\- Hey…, gracias – dijo apenado, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Fue vergonzoso para él haber sido salvado por un desconocido, ¡Pero vaya que le era un alivio seguir con vida!

\- No hay de qué – contestó dándole la espalda y sin prestarle atención.

\- O-oye, ¡Espera! – el chico paró en seco – ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? Ya sabes..., para saber a quién devolverle el favor –

\- Genesis –

\- ¿Genesis? – repitió pensativo, el nombre le sonaba de algo – Esto… El mío es Zack - le tendió la mano como toda buena persona civilizada mas el castaño ni se molestó en secundarlo. En cambio se giró hacia él mostrando una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Zack…, el perrito? –

\- ¿Disculpa? – confundido.

\- Eres el alumno de Angeal, ¿no es cierto? –

\- Sí – respondió rascándose la cabeza. Todavía liado.

\- Angeal me ha hablado de ti. Dice que eres un desastre y no sabes concentrarte – rió – Y por lo que vi, tiene razón. Si no fuera por mí ahora estarías muerto –

\- ¿Qué? – desconcertado – Pu-pues… ¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda! – cruzó los brazos y se volvió hacia otro lado, ofendido – ¡Tenía todo bajo control! No sé que es lo que pudo haber fallado… ¡Ya sé! La moneda ¡Todo es culpa de la maldita monada! Se supone que debía darme suerte pero no fue así – levantó un puño y maldijo a la pobre moneda.

El castaño lo miró intentando descifrar qué clases de idiota era pero… desistió por lo difícil de la tarea.

\- … No sé de qué hablas – anunció pocos segundos después de intentar comprenderlo – Pero puedo darte un punto a favor por haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo contra un anti-soldado – dijo con simpleza para después darle la espalda de nuevo – Supongo que no eres tan imbécil como Angeal lo hace parecer –

\- ¿Umm? - Zack dejó de maldecir a la moneda para tratar de analizar la última frase. ¿Había sido un halago o un insulto…?


	2. Chapter 2

Zack escuchó murmullos poco antes de salir del elevador. Se trataba de una voz masculina que, a pesar de sonar distorsionada a través de las puertas cerradas, pudo reconocer enseguida: era Genesis.

El castaño se encontraba apoyado contra la pared del corredor y sostenía un libro abierto entre manos.

\- Mi amigo, ¿ahora volando te marchas hacia un mundo al que ambos aborrecemos? Todo lo que allí te espera es un mañana sombrío. No importa a dónde los vientos te lleven, mi amigo… – hizo una corta pausa al percatarse de una mirada curiosa sobre él, entonces continuó en voz alta –… su deseo es el que porta la vida, el regalo de la diosa. Incluso si el mañana es falto de promesas, nada podrá impedir mi regreso – cerró el libro – LOVELESS, tercer acto. ¿Has leído Loveless, Zack? –

\- No – contestó rascándose una mejilla. Por alguna razón se sentía avergonzado por ello.

\- Es una lástima. Deberías hacerlo. Tal vez así entraría algo de cultura en esa cabeza hueca tuya – comentó en un tono casi burlón.

\- ¿Aah, sí? ¡Pues tú…! – intentó replicar pero el otro interrumpió.

\- Tranquilo, cachorro, no busco pelea –

\- No me digas así – musitó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Quería saber si estarás ocupado esta tarde – se expresó con un apenas perceptible interés que Zack ni siquiera notó por estar pensando en lo poco cortés que era el castaño cada vez que se topaba con él.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? –

El castaño dudó en contestar, con lo que se creó un incómodo silencio durante un par de segundos.

\- No hay razón –

\- Entonces no tengo porqué decirte – respondió tal cual niño de kinder y pasó de él sin mirarlo. Pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que Genesis iba tras él - ¿Me estás siguiendo? – preguntó girando la cabeza para verlo desde el rabillo del ojo.

\- Eso depende – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, aunque haciéndose el inocente – Dime hacia donde vas y yo te diré si te estoy siguiendo –

El moreno entornó la mirada ante el cinismo y prefirió caminar más aprisa para intentar perderlo entre los pasillos, pero aquello fue en vano porque el castaño no dejaba de pisarle los talones.

\- ¡Deja de seguirme! –

\- No lo hago. Eres un cachorro paranoico – rió.

\- ¡Basta! – Zack se detuvo y dio media vuelva.

Se acercó unos cuantos pasos a Genesis y lo miró fijamente a los ojos de manera desafiante. Algo en aquellos ojos azules no le gustaron, podía percibir una especie de aura perversa emanando de ellos; tan llenos de malicia y confianza que… ¡Eso era! Seguramente Genesis tenía una especie de plan retorcido que haría caer sobre él. Pero ¡Ja! el gran Zack era demasiado listo y se percató a tiempo. ¿Pero de qué se trataría? No. Era mejor no saberlo. Así que optó por un movimiento práctico y sencillo que salvaría su integridad física: … salió corriendo, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Genesis que no esperaba una huida así.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

En la Sala de entrenamiento

\- ¡Angeal! ¡Angeal! – gritaba golpeando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – apagó el sistema de simulación para que Zack pudiera entrar al cuarto.

\- ¡Angeal! ¡Sé mi novio! –

\- ... ¿Qué? – lo miró atónito – ¿A qué viene eso? –

\- Es que, es que, es que... quiero tener fans – confesó con ojitos de súplica.

\- ¿Cómo vas a ganar fans con eso? –

\- Mira. Déjame te explico...- tomó aire y comenzó a hablar con calma – Hace rato que patrullaba el Sector 8, había un grupo de mujeres en círculo y me acerqué a ellas por si tenían alguna clase de problema, pero me dijeron que todo estaba bien, que siempre se reunían junto a la fuente porque se trataba de un club de fans de soldados de primera clase. Después, una chica me preguntó mi rango, mi nombre y si había hecho algo relevante. Por supuesto le conté que estuve contigo en la unidad A durante la guerra contra Wutai...pero no me creyó. Entonces dijo que yo le parecía lindo, y prometió hacer un club de fans sobre mí si me conseguía un soldado de primera clase como novio...Y tú, como eres mi maestro y mi mejor amigo... –

\- Olvídalo – dijo cortante.

\- ¡Pero...! –

\- No entiendo esa extraña afición que tienen las mujeres por los homosexuales...- comentó ladeando la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria – Dile a Sephiroth –

\- Él me da miedo... – gimoteo con cara de perrito abandonado – ¡Andaaaaa! – rogó juntando las manos – ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –

\- ... ¿Qué tal Genesis? –

\- ¿Mmm? – entornó la mirada – ¿El engreído? ¡No bromees! –

\- Qué lástima. Y yo que pensaba ayudarte –

Zack se volvió hacia la puerta para toparse con el fingido rostro dolido de Genesis.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –

\- Lo suficiente para escuchar tu plan – se acercó a ellos – ¿Sabes? Yo tengo muchas fans, así que, si me dejas ayudarte...-

\- ¡Nada de eso! – replicó enseguida – Ya se lo pedí a Angeal –

\- ¿Por qué a él y a mí no? – cuestionó molesto.

\- Porque Angeal tiene una espada de metro y medio – simuló ruborizarse.

Angeal rodó los ojos y se preguntó seriamente cómo a Zack se le ocurrían tantas idioteces y cómo no se avergonzaba en decirlas.

\- No lo haré, Zack. No insistas – dijo en definitiva – Tendrás más seguidoras si dejas que Genesis te ayude – sugirió.

\- Lo sé – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño – Pero prefiero quedarme sin fans a tener algo con él –

Genesis resopló e intentó ignorar el último comentario.

\- Eres un idiota – dijo harto – Yo que te ofrezco ayuda de buena gana y tú me rechazas. La próxima vez que necesites un favor ni siquiera pienses en mí – comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡He-hey! ¡Espera! – corrió tras él - ¡Genesis! –

\- Son tal para cual... – pensó Angeal antes de volver a su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Genesis! ¡Detente! – pidió al alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –

\- Eeh...pues, yo...- torció la boca, nervioso –...Ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que disculparme, pero siento que hice algo que te ofendió. Así que...fuera lo que fuera que haya dicho no era en serio. Y...um... ¿Podrías perdonarme? –

-...Te invito a salir –

\- ¿Ah? – parpadeó varias veces seguidas, pensando en que quizás había oído mal.

\- Ya oíste. Como no has leído Loveless, tienes que me acompañes a ver la obra. Se estrenó la semana pasada pero hasta hoy tengo tiempo de verla, ¿Qué dices? –

\- Pe-pero, eeh...- aquello había sido tan repentino. Suspiró – Está bien. Pero tú pagas la entrada –


End file.
